


Fallen into your EX-Trap

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Costume Kink, Dorks in Love, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Obi-Wan You Slut, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Top Anakin Skywalker, horny Anakin
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18879403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 安纳金和欧比旺陪着各自的朋友与人会面，当他们在餐厅意外碰见的时候，两个人几年前犯下的错误又一次重蹈覆辙了。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 《Friends》老友记里一个梗，当你很“不幸”的，碰巧偶遇自己的前任。

“说了我不想陪你去。”

安纳金天行者抱起双臂摆出拒绝的姿态，身穿了件拖鞋和背心站在宿舍楼底下，肢体裸露的部分很好地突显出了他的弘二头肌。

“你就不能再考虑一下？”他对面的人说——帕德梅阿米达拉，昨天才刚过完25岁的生日，稍稍有些火冒三丈，身为整个研究生院最漂亮的女孩子，即使天大的怒气也毁灭不了她与生俱来的气质和美丽。

“没什么可考虑的，”安纳金耸耸肩，懒洋洋地打了个巨大到有点夸张的哈欠，“做你的挡箭牌代价可太大了，想想我陪你去过多少次？错过了多少约会不说，哪一回不是被迫听一群勾心斗角的野心家没完没了地谈论那些无聊透顶的话题——”

这话倒一点不假，作为一个把私人生活全部奉献给政治活动的佼佼者，帕德梅总免不了被各种谢了顶挺着肚腩的男人骚扰，这种情况下拥有一位年轻貌美的男朋友就显得非常具有说服力。自从安纳金升了大学帕德梅就先一步下手立马绑定了他，基于他们打9岁起认识的交情。

“嘿雷克斯！”

这时安纳金突然冲某个过路的学生嚷道，“记得帮我在课上签名！”他挥挥拳头提醒，然后扭回头做了个鬼脸怪模怪样地模仿起来，“日安，阿米达拉小姐，见到你是我的荣幸，请问你对于中央银行近来进一步放宽货币政策的做法有何高见呢？”

那是讨论会上经常发生的对话，惟妙惟肖的语气让板着脸的帕德梅也禁不住露齿一笑。

“我保证这次跟以往绝对不同，”她挑起眉信誓旦旦地滑开手机，“瞧！看见了吗？萨婷克里兹，八年前以第一名的成绩从系里毕业的传说人物，这次我真的只是去见她一个人而已。”

“那你找我干嘛？”安纳金伸长了脑袋凑近屏幕，“难道你真的是去约会？”

“不是约会，这个机会是我好不容易才争取过来的。过去一年里我给她写过很多很多封邮件，表达了我对参议院的向往，还有同为女性在从事这一行时遇到的挫折和艰辛。我请求她指点帮助我，她大概是觉得我态度诚恳又很理解她，才勉强同意了一个陌生人的邀请。”

“噢，你是说你不但装得很可怜，而且拍了足够多的马屁。”

安纳金总结，帕德梅的脸色肉眼可见地蹿红了。

“总之——”她咳嗽一声皱起眉头突然变得异常严肃，“这回你非去不可。为了避免跟她初次见面聊得尴尬我可是特意提出了两人分别带一位朋友同去，所以，你和我——”她抬起手在安纳金和自己之间来回比划，“就像是两个连体婴，说什么也必须绑在一起。”

安纳金撇着嘴瞪了她一会儿。

“好吧，最后一次！地点时间发我，等会儿我要回去再睡一觉。上帝保佑她的朋友能有趣一点，千万不要跟她一样是个古板无趣的参议员。”

“我想不会的！”得偿所愿的帕德梅喜笑颜开，“听说他是个设计师，长得跟她感觉也有一点像，金发碧眼的，是不是恰巧是你喜欢的类型？”

这话让安纳金下意识地低头又看了眼手机。

“闭嘴吧你，”他眼都不眨鄙视地说，“你搞错了，是我最讨厌的类型才对。”

 

***

 

欧比旺心不在焉。

他杵在镜子前犹豫了半天到底应不应该戴上镜框，以便搭配身上这套米色西装——不知为何他从早起就一直有种很不祥的预感，就好像今天有什么倒霉事要发生，让他的右眼皮剧烈跳个不停。

但是一整天下来他既没有碰上塞车也没有飞来横祸，工作上的要紧事全部顺利交代给了助理，某个压在谈判桌数月的案子更是突然传来了好消息。欧比旺搞不明白自己这种预感究竟从何而来？他只是觉得内心更忐忑了。因为他的直觉一向很准，暴风雨前的宁静通常都只意味着即将触到他眉头的不是一般的霉运。

七点一刻他准时到达餐厅，在侍者的引领下入座。他可不能爽约，毕竟这是他老早就订好的位置，答应了萨婷陪她去跟一个仰慕她已久的学妹聊上几句。说起来萨婷会找上他大约也是认为比起自己欧比旺对这种类似粉丝追星的行为更有体会，因为许多年前在他还是个学生的时候，可是没少干这种追着前辈疯狂表白的蠢事情。

时间尚早，欧比旺瞄一眼手表百无聊赖地翻开菜单，仍试图把远远出走的心神给捉回去。天知道已经到了这个点还会有怎样的厄运在等待他，不过是出来吃顿晚饭而已，难不成主厨要在他的饭菜里的下毒让他命丧此地？

欧比旺在心底翻个白眼继续耐着性子静候，又等了会儿直到听见三个人的讲话声逐渐向他靠近。恍恍惚惚中他把眼皮从菜单上慢吞吞抬起，有一件事令他觉得好奇，除了冲他招手的萨婷，竟然还有另外一个人的声音也让他觉得熟悉。

“等等，我来过这儿……”那个声音咕哝，“几年前有人带我来过一次，印象中这家餐厅蜗牛好像做得不错。”

“谁带你来的？”另一个身材娇小的女人问，“跟人约会？我怎么从没听你提起。”

“不值一提，都好几年前的旧事了，要不是看到这幅画我都要忘了，”他指了指墙上那副油画瘪瘪嘴角压低嗓音，“当时我就觉得画里亲吻的两张脸像是女人的生殖器，他却告诉我这是一种抽象手法，而且我绝不应该在这种场合说出那样的话。” 

“听起来是跟你完全不同的人，性格很正经？”萨婷插口道，似乎也挑起了兴趣。

“对极了，很正经， **除了上床的时候** ——”那人嗤声一笑大喇喇地说，笑声听上去有点傻。然后当他意识到自己已经走到餐桌跟前差不多该拉开椅子坐下的时候，他就像是被自己的口水呛到了，那抹笑容在他看清楚某个安坐在桌子旁的男人后瞬间冻到了脸上，速度快得堪比流星。

“欧比旺……？”

他难以置信地说，一只手仍保持着扶稳椅背的姿势，好像不这样做就会直接晕过去。 

而欧比旺盯着他看了很久很久。

“你好，安纳金。”


	2. Chapter 2

“所以，有没有哪个好心人能告诉我们两位女士——这究竟是怎么一回事，你们认识，对吧！”

在经过了葬礼一样令人煎熬的漫长沉默以后，帕德梅终于鼓足了勇气。她突地拍了下手掌用一种过于轻快的语气说，高跟鞋则在桌子底下给了旁边的人重重一击。

“哎哟！”安纳金痛呼，猛地回神瞪了她一眼，接着把目光继续望回欧比旺——

欧比旺很淡定，至少看上去如此，他戴着镜框穿着休闲套装的模样简直棒极了，棒到让安纳金牙痒。稍稍改变的发型不再像从前那样总是用发油固定至脑后，而是自然下垂，还差一点就会挡住那双时刻散发魅力的蓝绿色眼睛。

 **看着我** ！安纳金在心中呐喊。但欧比旺不为所动，他气定神闲地啜饮着手中的葡萄酒，除了开场一句客套到陌生的对白，似乎打定主意不愿与旧相识产生过多纠葛，丝毫不觉得有一道紧盯他的视线几乎快要把他的侧脸灼伤出一个洞。安纳金渐渐咬牙切齿地捏紧了拳头，心底的火烧得更旺了。 

“好吧！”他突然爆发出一阵干笑，“既然你们都想知道——几年前这位完美先生跟我谈过一阵，让我想想，那大概是五年以前？在我还读高中的时候？他引诱了我，骗走了我的第一次玩弄了我的感情。过了三个月等他玩腻了就一脚把我踹得远远的，在飘着大雪气温零下的平安夜。”

“我什么？”

欧比旺放下酒杯扭过头，由于诧异总算有了点反应，高高抬起的眉毛几乎不悦地扬到了发际线。

“引诱你，我？如果你指的是在酒吧接受一个服务生献殷勤的免单行为的话——那么是的，我是引诱了你，因为是你告诉了我我是这家店的第一千位幸运顾客，不论点什么酒水全免。”

“而你居然相信了？”听得入神的萨婷插嘴道。

“我没中过奖！”欧比旺立刻转头对她解释，“从来没有！一开始我真以为是走了好运，总之——或许是酒精多多少少让人有点上头，我们聊了几句，离开时他坚持送我出门然后就在马路边吻了我，我们一起回了家，但我真的从来都不知道他的实际年龄会有那么小……我是说，看在上帝的份上！他在一家营业到凌晨的酒吧工作，我怎么可能想得到他还是个未成年？”

“上床的时候总该想到了，我可是处男。”

这时安纳金热心提醒，欧比旺却只冷冷一笑。

“很显然， **不是技术上的** 。”

“咳咳——”

帕德梅大声地适时打断，她有些紧张地看了看周围，“所以你到底是怎么发现的，安纳金的真实年龄？”她真的很怕桌上的话题再深入下去就会变成限制级。

“这个嘛，”欧比旺吸入一口气抱紧双臂，“他给学校留了我的电话，真是个蠢货，当时我正准备往客厅那棵圣诞树上挂满我们俩的相片。顺便提一句——你的头被我全剪了，如果你想要，我可以送你一打装订好的很有纪念意义的人头，”欧比旺漫不经心地往身旁斜了一眼，在呆住的人来得及发怒以前继续说，“你们能想象当一个高中教师给我打来电话时我有多么震惊吗？她管我叫天行者先生，向我不停劝说这次考试失利大概只是发挥失常，让我千万不要对孩子发脾气，至少让他度过一个美好快乐的圣诞节。”

“于是我（你）就把他（我）给甩了。”

——他们异口同声地说。

“所以这一切难道全部都是我的错？你真的以为自己很无辜吗？欧比旺！”安纳金无法忍耐地一拳砸在桌面上，“谈恋爱时你告诉我自己只有26岁，要不是分手大吵一架，你准备瞒我瞒到什么时候？骗人的又不是只有我！”

“对不起？五年前发生的事，你说自己几岁？”

萨婷又一次打断道。欧比旺的脸瞬间有点变红了。

“我只是不想让两个人的年龄差距显得那么大，”他咳嗽一声略显无力地辩驳，“想想看，我要跟一个大学生谈恋爱，当时他告诉我还在读大四……”

“我现在的确在读大四。”

安纳金插口，欧比旺狠狠瞪了瞪他。

“一个大学生——”他愈加恼火呼吸不上来似的喘了口气，“白天跟我见面要哄着我帮忙签假条，晚上每天都准时守在电视机前等着看超级英雄动画节目，看完以后会兴致勃勃地跟我讨论到底是超人还是雷神厉害，哪一代闪电侠能力最强，喔上帝啊都来瞧瞧吧，他是多么成熟！多么稳重！多么令人痴迷疯狂！”

“你穿上那些戏服的时候可不是这么说的，”安纳金猛地伸出一只手指着欧比旺，“每次玩变装游戏你明明比我更享受，还是说一轮到这种事你就记不清楚了， **Master** ？”

安纳金突然用一种古怪的口吻叫他，欧比旺也不知道联想到了什么，脸色刷一下红到了滴血的程度。

“干你的，最起码我撒的谎不会让蒙在鼓里的那个人违反法律面临坐牢。”

他咬紧唇骂了脏话，这很能说明问题了，欧比旺完全的恼羞成怒。

“哈！那你在酒吧勾引我的时候怎么不早点想到可能面临的后果？还是说你天生就喜欢到处勾引别人，根本就是个把所有人的感情都随意玩弄在手……心里的……骚……停下！别再踢我了！”安纳金暴躁地怒吼。这下差不多整个餐厅的人全望过来了，就好像他们这会儿才注意到这点状况似的。

“好吧，咱们走，让他们继续吵。”

帕德梅深吸一口气揉了揉小腿对萨婷气愤地说。她的好脾气也到头了，刚才连续踢了几脚让她都差点抽筋了。“上帝我真是搞不明白！两个大男人到底为什么要为了五年前的一点矛盾吵架！”她拿上手包和外衣很快站了起来，高昂起下巴头也不回，萨婷随即也从座位里站起。

“服务生，”她招了招手吩咐，“晚饭记在我账上，顺便再多拿来几瓶上好的香槟，庆祝两位有缘人重聚，”她皮笑肉不笑地扫了眼终于安静下来的两人，“晚安，先生们，祝你们聊得愉快。”

她也走开了，一瞬间餐桌旁就只剩下安纳金和欧比旺。

 

他们继续沉默地不发一言。片刻过后当一瓶又一瓶香槟送上来的时候，两个人起初谁也没动，就只是很有默契地齐齐盯着从冰桶里解脱的酒瓶子一点一点凝满水汽。他们颇为严肃地盯着，脸上隐隐露出若有所思的情绪。直到安纳金突然开口，充满挑衅地打破了短暂的宁静。

“怎么，你没胆量喝了吗？怕再一次跟我酒后乱性？”他嗤地冷笑从桌上拿起酒杯，“别白日做梦了，事情都过去五年了，我早不在乎你了。你有什么好的，这世上追我的人都能从五角大楼排到金门大桥，我干嘛非要跟一个大我16岁的老男人过不去。”

他皱紧眉头闷闷不乐地喝干那杯酒 ，望着他的动作欧比旺一句话也不说，刚才涌上皮肤的热度正顺着他的侧脸急速消失。又过了会儿当安纳金独自饮完第三杯的时候欧比旺终于有了反应——

“说得对，的确没什么可在乎的。”

他扯开嘴角自嘲地一笑，高举起自己面前那杯一饮而尽。


	3. Chapter 3

宿醉的症状是什么呢？

头晕、乏力、恶心想吐、喉咙干渴到嘴唇都好像起了皮，但无论如何也不应该包含以下这种——腰部以下大腿之间的某个位置好像被打桩机敲打了一夜，稍稍翻个身挪动几下就会缓慢流出一股黏液，顺着臀缝在床单和紧挨他的肌肤之间流下一片湿濡水迹。

欧比旺醒了。

他猛地睁眼看到窗前熟悉的窗帘，是他的卧室没错，但是地板上那堆凌乱的衣物和搂在他腰间的手臂都表明了这会儿在家的人绝不只有他自己，他开始拼命回忆——

昨晚帕德梅和萨婷离开以后安纳金又和他喝了许多酒，直到餐厅关门差不多是被轰了出去。两个醉鬼钻进计程车时欧比旺艰难地报了自家地址，因为安纳金比他醉得更加厉害，上了车就靠着他不省人事，跟五年前一模一样，喝醉了反而是会比平常更老实的类型。

到了家欧比旺把完全瘫在肩上的人往客房一丢就耗尽了全部的力气。他实在是一步也挪不动了，迷迷糊糊被脖子上的胳膊一拐也带到了床上。两个人就这样抱着睡了一觉，直到半夜欧比旺被一阵持续不断的骚扰吵醒。

安纳金正呼着热气拱着他的后颈不停摩来蹭去，滚烫的手掌扯开衬衣下摆摸上小腹，皮带扣一松硬得吓人的棍子顿时打到了他的后腰——欧比旺甚至都没来得及反应，他只觉着内衣和裤子被一双手齐齐拽下露出了点臀瓣，迫不及待的人就一个挺身不管不顾地往里推挤。那自然失败了，想不经过润滑直接捅进那么窄小的入口哪有那么容易？更何况还是一根这么粗的家伙，以往他们俩上床时安纳金总是会帮他开拓到能容纳四根手指才插进去。

再往后发生的事欧比旺只能想起一些零碎的片段——

他隐约记得安纳金就那么抱着他蹭了一阵，把阴茎顶端急到出水的前液全部擦上了他的后臀。欧比旺也难受地出了一身汗，他不停舔着干燥的唇瓣在床上扭来扭去，裤子渐渐弄巧成拙地蹭到了膝盖以下，腾出了更多空间来促成两人肌肤相亲。于是安纳金抓紧机会抬起他的左腿抵住穴口，结结实实地往前一撞顶开了炙热的甬道。欧比旺尖叫着抽搐了好一会儿，口水和眼泪都慢慢沾湿一枕头，直到酒精逐渐麻痹痛感，才随着越来越顺畅的活塞运动找回性爱的快感。

“安纳金……安纳金……”

他一边叫喊一边摸到前方开始为自己手淫，另一只手则在安纳金操他的同时伸向了脑后。欧比旺抓着手感极佳的卷发姿势别扭地转过头寻求接吻，安纳金的舌头立刻就像股间的抽插一样缠上来，灵活地舔舐他的上颚和柔软的喉咙。没过多久欧比旺便呜咽着射了，身体由于极度兴奋而感到头晕眼花，绷紧了囊袋后穴也跟着一阵猛烈收缩，紧紧箍住了那根来回出入的肉棍诱逼着安纳金同他一起释放。

安纳金确实抵挡不住，他低吼着加快速度又冲刺了几个来回便全数迸发进他体内，射得欧比旺直打哆嗦，抓紧头发的那只手这才虚软无力地不舍垂落。

但那还不是全部，欧比旺惊恐地回忆到——

后来不知道又过去多久，他们俩抱着又睡了一阵，欧比旺忽然在浑身黏腻和口渴中醒来。

于是他稀里糊涂地推开抱着他的人从床上爬起，蹬掉缠在脚腕的裤子走出客房跑到厨房灌了好几杯冰水。然后等他再有印象的时候，他已经回到了自己卧室里的浴室，身上一丝不挂，花洒不断喷出热水把整间屋子都蒸得白雾腾腾。欧比旺耷拉着脑袋站在马桶跟前好长时间一动不动，像是在思考人生——如果忽略掉他正一手托着软趴趴的性器的动作的话。

这时安纳金走了进来，或许是欧比旺离开时把他弄醒，或许是他察觉到怀中少了什么突然醒来——他推开门先是被光线晃得眯着眼站了一会儿，才踉跄着步子走向那个赤裸的人。这回欧比旺被他从身后进入的时候就只是发出了一声沙哑微弱的低叫，膝盖软得差点跪上地板，手臂顿时下意识地向前扶稳了墙壁的瓷砖。

“噢宝贝，你真棒……真是太棒了……”安纳金吻着他的肩膀叹息，“咬得我那么紧，你知不知道…嗯……知不知道我有多想念这个，你根本无法想象……”

他的身上还勉强穿着衣服，布料来回摩擦着欧比旺光滑的皮肤，热情的话语和下体的精准撞击一起配合刺激得欧比旺很快再度硬了起来。

“你想念吗？告诉我亲爱的，你是不是跟我一样想念？”

安纳金接着问，他伸长舌头舔了舔欧比旺的耳廓，肿胀硬挺的龟头对着敏感持续刺戳，让欧比旺极不体面地哼吟着发出一连串呛到似的喘息。

“是的……是的求你！噢上帝再用力点！这真是……”他咬着唇后仰起脖子无助地回答，双眼陶醉闭起，湿漉漉的头发遮盖了他的眼帘。

安纳金抓在他腰间的手掌顿时收得更紧了，痛的仿佛会给他留下淤青，但欧比旺似乎也不介意，他扭摆着臀忘我地迎合身后的抽插，腰肢使力凹陷，每当体内的阴茎顶撞进来都恬不知耻地主动相迎。

两人的律动不知不觉比第一次维持得更久，干到兴起的安纳金甚至掰开了欧比旺的一条腿让他踩到马桶边缘，换个新的角度攻击令两人都攀上极乐的那点。欧比旺的另一只脚留在地板上随着他的抽插一起一伏，逐渐完全勃起的性器甩在小腹跟前颤动着，这次没有用手触摸就吐出了股股透明的淫液。

然后安纳金就把他给操射了，毫无预兆地，欧比旺高声呻吟了几句，迸射而出的白浊一瞬间弄脏了他的腹部。他感觉自己全身都在剧烈打颤，后穴绞紧了急剧痉挛。但下体的节奏并没有停止，安纳金还在继续撞击，甚至因为他的高潮动得更快。欧比旺挣扎着反抗了几下逐渐承受不了地小声发出啜泣。

“别……不要了，求你！求你停下……”他甚至闹不清楚自己在哀求什么，只觉得小腹很胀很酸，埋在体内的阴茎像是顶到了他的胃，让他喉头翻滚一阵反胃，软垂的性器在泪眼朦胧的视线中隐隐又有了重新抬头的趋势。可那股冲动似乎并不是射精，欧比旺蜷紧脚趾，终于后知后觉地想起自己本来到底为什么要来到这里。

“不……不要！停下！”

他睁大了眼发出惊叫，伴随着浑身涌过的电流，除了灌进体内的又一股精液，这时从自己性器顶端渗出的点点液体也淅淅沥沥地滴进了水池里。

 

 

欧比旺一个挺身从床上坐起，颤抖着嘴唇目瞪口呆。

“起来，你给我起来……”

他听见自己恍惚又干哑的嗓音。睡得很死的安纳金不为所动，他光着身子半趴在枕头上张着嘴呼吸，流着口水的嘴角甚至带着一抹美梦的笑意。于是欧比旺给了他一脚。

“起来！安纳金——”他大吼道。安纳金顿时一个激灵。

“什么……”他皱起眉揉揉眼迷迷糊糊地抱怨，“噢该死的……雷克斯，你就不能让我多睡一会儿？”

欧比旺登时僵硬了。

“我不是什么雷克斯。”过了半晌，他用一种冷静到没有生气的语气说。

这下安纳金醒了。他有些惊慌地撑着胳臂从床上坐起，看到欧比旺已经扯过了被子裹着身体走下床，捡起了散落地板的那堆衣服抱进怀里——弯下腰时好像还因为身体某个部位的不适停顿了一秒。

“你——给——我——滚——”

他每说一个字就丢一件衣服过来，安纳金彻底慌了。

“等等！你听我解释！雷克斯是我的一个同学，刚才我还以为我是在——嘿！”

安纳金疼得龇牙咧嘴，因为欧比旺把鞋子也丢了过来，害他一个躲闪不及被鞋跟好巧不巧地砸到了眉毛。

“滚！”欧比旺指着门口说，“我不想再看到你。”

安纳金捂着一只眼瞪着窗前的人又盯了会儿，盯着欧比旺凌乱的头发和留着掐痕的手臂，他的锁骨和脖子上也布满了吻痕，那些全部都是他亲手烙印的。可望着他的眼神依然是那样冰冷，仿佛一把尖刀冷若冰霜，一切都跟五年前把他赶走时如出一辙。这太可笑了！他怎么可能会爱他呢？不过是把一厢情愿的他当成了一根可以随意打发寂寞的按摩棒。

“好吧，我明白了，我这就走，”安纳金感到既愤怒又痛心，他胡乱捡起衣服套回身上，弯腰系鞋带时速度很快地偷偷擦了把眼角，“你放心！昨天晚上发生的事只是一次意外，就算你不说我也不会再见你了，永远都不会——”

说着他夺门而出，甚至拿不出勇气再看一眼身后那人的表情。


	4. Chapter 4

安纳金气冲冲地闷头走了一阵。 

他差不多是用最大的力气甩上欧比旺家的大门，走到电梯前一顿狂按按钮，甚至从没在联机对战操作手柄时拿出过如此敏捷的速度——

然后当他走进电梯，里面已经有个上了年纪提着花篮的老太婆，看样子是刚从顶楼的公共花坛下来。安纳金只好暂时收敛怒气，他可不想因为自己气到扭曲的表情而把人吓出心脏病来。

但是那个老太婆一直在看他，用一种像是赞赏的眼神。安纳金感觉莫名其妙，直到抵达中间层老太婆走出电梯慢悠悠地从他身旁经过。

“年轻人，”她指了指他的裤裆，“你忘了拉上那个。”

安纳金迷惑地低头一看。

“噢见鬼！”他赶忙拉紧裤链骂道，“对不起！我实在是很抱歉——”

“用不着道歉，”电梯门在他面前缓慢关闭，那个佝偻着腰的苍老声音歌唱一般过于欢快地说，“我有好几十年没见过那么大的玩意。”

 

出了公寓大楼安纳金依旧余怒未消——

他推开玻璃门气势汹汹地往外走，没走几步鼻梁猛地砸落一滴凉水。原来天空不知什么时候已经阴云密布，一道闪电略过唤来滂沱雨势，几乎瞬间就让路面变得湿滑起来。

安纳金只好咒骂着把手伸进口袋摸索手机想要叫辆计程车，可当他摸了半天却只从上衣口袋摸出一串钥匙以后，他终于迟钝地意识到了一件事——他身上穿的根本不是自己的衣服，而是欧比旺的。看来气昏了头的人从地上捡起那堆衣物时没留意拿错了，怪不得他从刚才就一直觉得肩膀勒得难受袖子也短了好大一截。

然后安纳金杵在原地犹豫了一会儿，半点也不在意打湿全身的雨水了。他盯着手里那串钥匙，就好像它能打开通往自己的潘多拉魔盒，不断向他散发出致命的诱惑。

 

 

十几分钟后安纳金重新站到了欧比旺的家门前。

他边按响门铃边回忆着刚才发生的简短插曲。回来时他在楼下意外耽搁了一阵，安保本来说什么也不肯放他进来，就算他是刚从这栋楼走出去也没辙。安纳金火上浇油正要发作，另一位打着领带经理模样的印度男人却及时出现了。

“天行者先生？真是好久不见！您还认不认得我了，几年前在地下车库里，您给了我两百美元？”

他面带期待地提醒道，隔了好半晌安纳金才恍然大悟喔了一句。

“感情真好！”于是他挤眉弄眼地为他将闸口敞开，并凶恶地瞪了瞪阻拦他的人，“恭喜二位旧情复燃。”

——那导致安纳金至今脑子里还在不停回放欧比旺跟他车震的片段。

其实那次是他们俩一个不小心碰到了双闪把负责巡逻的人给招来，欧比旺紧张之下狠狠一夹差点没让他当场缴械。然而这种回忆对他现在试图挽回旧爱来说毫无益处，只会让他心情急躁裤子也突然好像变小一码又缩紧了点。

紧跟着这种急躁就在他跺着只脚左等右等了半天却依然没人给他开门之后变得更加强烈，安纳金索性不耐烦地拿出钥匙直接打开了那扇门。

他走了进去——

这次总算有心情先看了看屋里的摆设。客厅厨房都似乎还是老样子，从前欧比旺会系着围裙在料理台前为他做煎蛋，他们俩的厨艺都不算高，但热恋中的情侣即使互相喂对方口水也能吃得津津有味。

沙发看上去也没换过，或者说正是他们谈恋爱时期换的那张——有轻微洁癖的欧比旺总是会因为两个人把精液搞得到处都是异常恼火，为此他们换了张人造皮革的，大理石黑色。欧比旺喜欢造型的优雅和保护动物一举两得，他则是喜欢欧比旺白到发光的皮肤躺到上面格外诱人。

安纳金继续朝里走，走过堆满画框养着盆栽的书房，走过鞋子衣服全部归放得整整齐齐的工作室。每走一步都深深沉醉于过去曾拥有过的甜蜜里，不知不觉终于来到了欧比旺的卧室门前。

这时安纳金深呼吸一口气，心里不断默念着提醒自己千万要冷静千万不要胡乱再发脾气正打算拧开房门，却意料之外地忽然听见阵阵忽高忽低的呻吟从紧闭的卧室里飘了出来。

安纳金登时愣住了，他一只手仍攥着门把，耳旁听着再熟悉不过的喘叫声，简直不能相信自己才走了这么一小会儿，欧比旺居然就不知从哪找来了另外一个男人？

一瞬间他把门拧开狠狠踹了一脚，他怒不可遏，他气到爆炸，他想要杀人。

然后安纳金就看见欧比旺正靠床坐着，只有一个人，盘着双腿系着浴袍，镜片后的绿眼在看到他以后睁得比他还要大，左手里仍拿着一块刚从怀里那堆零食里掏出的薯片僵在嘴边，好像拿不准还该不该吃进去。

与此同时屋子里的呻吟还在继续——

“噢对，就是这样，再用力撞我那里！ **Master Wayne** ，唔上帝……你的老二真是太大了……”

“是吗宝贝，你喜欢这样对吗？喜欢这样用屁股拼命吸我的老二？那就让我悄悄告诉你吧，告诉你一个只属于我们的秘密……其实这才是我隐藏起来的超能力！”

那是他自己的声音没错——

安纳金的表情极度痛苦地抽搐了一下。然后当他把头转向墙角那台电视机的时候，他看到了穿着蝙蝠侠套装的自己和打扮成猫女的欧比旺。


	5. Chapter 5

“你在干什么？”

安纳金开口问，声音听上去很是茫然。欧比旺张着嘴傻看他，又过了大约半分钟才梦醒一样脸变红了——他们都听见电视里的叫喊此时已经进入了没有台词全是喘气和脏话的环节。

“看电影。”

于是欧比旺回过神故作镇定地说，并且把薯片也填进嘴里。

“看电影？”安纳金高高扬起一条眉毛重复，“你是说观看咱们俩五年前拍摄的性爱录像带，在昨天晚上刚刚跟我滚完床单以后？”

欧比旺把嘴里的薯片使劲嚼得更快更响了。

然后他们俩几乎是同时朝床脚那台遥控器扑了出去，经过一阵扭打，欧比旺理所当然地落败——

体格精壮的年轻人牢牢抓稳了他的一双手扣上头顶，膝盖朝着腰眼处卑鄙一顶瞬间就让被腰疼困扰了半宿的人哀叫着丧失了力气。欧比旺浑身疲软地倒抽几口凉气，眼镜跌了出去，甚至就连泛红的眼角也朦朦胧胧地疼出了泪花。

“荡货。” 

安纳金咒骂，低头嘶哑着喉咙缓慢朝他靠近。欧比旺又挣扎几下，浴袍上的腰带也彻底松散了。

“你就那么欠操是不是？想让我再操你一次，贪得无厌的，用你屁股里的小洞把我迷得神志不清？”咬紧牙，安纳金恶狠狠地瞥了眼浴袍底下若隐若现的两条大腿，忍不住舔舔发干的嘴唇张口咬住了欧比旺的耳垂。欧比旺立刻叫了一声，随后又呻吟起来，像是快要在他嘴里融化了，迷迷糊糊一阵呓语就好像已经快要被他弄高潮一般。没骨头的腰迫不及待地来回扭，向上挺动着渴望与他更多接触，于是安纳金一个使力将他彻底掀翻。

“我要在这张床上干你——”

现在他们俩的姿势变成欧比旺趴在床尾，安纳金紧压着他，一只手别住欧比旺的手腕一起抓向后背，另一只手则匆匆解开了裤腰掏出涨到发痛的阴茎抵进后臀。

“像五年前一样，我要干到你昏过去，肚子里装满我的精液屁眼松得根本合不上，稍微动一下就会像女人那样湿得流水，“他猛地伸手抓紧欧比旺的头发，迫使欧比旺把脸埋进床单只能从嗓子眼里挤出绝望无助的哽咽，”然后我会再把你干醒，让你不管睡着还是清醒都离不开我，只想着我，叫床叫得整层楼的邻居都来投诉意见——”

他插了进去，话音刚落便极其缓慢地撑开那个昨天晚上才刚享用过，仍然很松软的，但因为洗过澡变得干燥整洁的入口。

“噢见鬼……噢上帝，我的老天……”

安纳金伏在欧比旺身上无意义地呻吟了好几句，颤抖着身体停顿片刻再一个猛力，终于不只是龟头而是整根塞入，覆满耻骨的毛发霎时紧紧贴住欧比旺光滑的臀。

他开始加快速度在不怎么需要开拓的甬道中冲刺，头昏脑涨地凭借本能，完全没了技巧地胡乱顶撞。饥渴的一双目光始终追逐着被他按进掌心的金发，发梢遮挡下红得发亮的耳尖——欧比旺的低叫是被揉碎了的，口齿不清地模糊在床笫间，浴袍甚至都还好端端地穿在身上，下摆却因为高高拱起的臀部向上堆起，乱糟糟地缠在腰肢暴露出了穴口不断吞食阴茎的画面。

那副景象让安纳金更兴奋了，自己那根涨到紫红的凶器此时正在欧比旺微微敞开的腿间自由出入，就好像欧比旺只是一件物品，是属于他的专有物。他趴在他的身下动弹不得，因为他生来就该被使用，被他这样粗暴对待。同时电视机里安静下来的画面也慢慢播到了某个镜头特写——

“抬头看看欧比旺。”安纳金突然猛地抓紧手心里的发丝向后拉扯，让欧比旺喘着粗气后仰起头腰肢柔软塌陷，从床上抬高了蹭满眼泪的一张脸。

“看看我是怎么操你的，”安纳金凑近他的耳朵低声说，“好好看看，宝贝， **你被我舔得这样湿，叫的像一只发情的母猫** ——”他和录像里的声音一起说道，“ **每当我好不容易把这儿弄干净了，你又总是夹着尾巴流出更多， 我猜你也记不清楚我到底灌了多少精液进去对不对？够不够你给我生一窝猫崽** ？”

欧比旺啜泣着狠狠哆嗦了几下，目光涣散地逐渐意识到录像带里的不体面镜头是安纳金在射完以后取下了三脚架上的摄影机，一手高举着跪到床上用舌头继续玩弄他的小穴。

“你想我现在也那样做吗？用舌头操你？”安纳金接着说，忽然一下猛地撞上了最深处的敏感。欧比旺顿时发出一道尖利的叫喊，他浑身战栗，被操到高潮临近开始拼命抽噎。

“是的！是的求求你！用阴茎——用手指——用你的舌头——”他喘不过气似的说，“求你给我，全部给我，安纳金……”欧比旺迷乱地请求，感觉性器压在小腹底下涨得难受，只差一点，还差一丁点，身后的人再顶撞几次就能让他如愿以偿地摩擦着床单释放出来。

然而安纳金却在这个时候从他体内退了出去——

他放开欧比旺，拿起遥控板关掉了电视。欧比旺呻吟着撑起床铺糊里糊涂地回头看，安纳金正抱着手臂端坐着，布满水光的粗壮阴茎还直挺挺地屹立在胯间。

“怎么了？” 

“我不想做了，”安纳金皱紧眉头，“你把我当成是呼之则来挥之则去的傻小子，就只想着利用我，你根本不爱我。”

“我没有——”欧比旺本想辩解又咬紧了唇，“那你想怎么样，”他深吸一口气也跪到床上缓慢坐起，抹了把脸整理了下乱成一团的浴袍口干舌燥地把视线又一次落回青筋毕露的柱身，““我可以帮你舔，如果你实在觉得不公平的话。”

安纳金脸上的肌肉猛烈地震了一下——他一定在心里骂脏话，欧比旺敢笃定。但他依然若无其事地思索了一阵。

“提议不错，不过我还有一个条件，”安纳金扬起下巴佯装不屑地指了指电视，“你不会刚好也保留了那个吧。”

欧比旺迷惑地看了他好一会儿，后知后觉地渐渐弄明白了他的意思。于是他的眼睛猛然睁大了，用看疯子一样的眼神。

“你要我穿上那个？现在？”

安纳金点点头。“又不是没穿过，这对你来说应该没什么难的。”

欧比旺羞红了脸，犹豫片刻他走下床缓缓站直了膝盖。

“你知道吗，有时候你真是个混蛋。”

“我知道宝贝，”安纳金回答，“我还知道你喜欢我对你混蛋。”


	6. Chapter 6

没想到那确实有点难——

欧比旺换好了衣服，戴上皮手套脚踩高筒靴，眼罩和猫耳也装扮到位，可里边那件连体紧身衣无论如何也穿不上。

他长胖了，欧比旺悲哀地意识到，屁股和腰都圆了一圈，这都是拜他不常去健身房所赐。上了年纪的中年男人一旦开始身材走样就会陷入恶性循环，变得不好意思见人，特别是那些举着器械热情指导的健身教练，欧比旺拿不准那道紧盯他屁股的眼神到底是性爱信号还是来自地狱的恶毒审判。

看在上帝的份上他又不是安纳金，不管吃什么都不长肉，时间过去五年也依然瘦得像罐脱脂牛奶——

欧比旺走出衣帽间愤怒地想。安纳金显然没料到他会这么“性感”，情趣服装只穿一半，几乎光着身子摇摇晃晃地踩着高跟走到他面前，跪下时好像还瞟了眼洒落地板上的薯片，认真犹豫了会儿要不要先把屋子打扫一番。幸好他没有—— 

“那么，你想要我怎么做？”

欧比旺从下方抬起眼皮，等着他发号施令。

“先用你的手，”安纳金没让他多等，他自己的衣服早就趁着欧比旺换装的功夫迫不及待全脱光了，“握住我的根部，慢一点……”安纳金倒吸一口气，“你的手套冰到我了！”他抱怨地说，欧比旺很明显地翻了个白眼，“现在继续，低头，张嘴吸我，噢对……就是这样，没错，操！你的嘴可真他妈的妙……”

安纳金呻吟起来，他伸出手按住了欧比旺，屁股从床上往前扭试着捅得更深一点，直到抵上一处柔软湿滑的喉咙。欧比旺顿时停下动作适应片刻，喉结上下滑动逐渐摇晃起脑袋在粗大的老二上操自己的嘴。

他尝到熟悉的前液的味道，每次含到底都会把鼻尖深深拱进阴阜，那里的毛发更浓密了，证明他的前男友已经不是记忆里的大男孩，而是个真真正正的男人。欧比旺头脑浑噩地想，感觉扣着他的手掌摸到头顶情不自禁地揉了揉猫耳。

“很有一套嘛，果然是骚货，你比以前做得还要好。”

安纳金喘着粗气说，欧比旺吐出嘴里的性器意味深长地朝他一瞥。

“我有练习，”他圈紧柱身加快套弄，伸出舌头舔掉唇边的口水俯身含住了阴茎底端的两颗卵蛋，一边吮吸一边用舌苔拍打，“你喜欢吗？还是觉得妒忌了？”

安纳金的脸变红了。他咬紧牙一个使力在欧比旺张口又要给他做深喉的瞬间死死往下按，让欧比旺一吞到底被钳制在阴茎上无法动弹。安纳金停顿了几秒，享受着包裹着他的小嘴下意识做出的反射性干呕还有吞咽。欧比旺甚至快要窒息了，他抓紧安纳金的大腿蹙起眉头憋红了脸，泪水从眼角缓慢逼出淌湿了侧脸。

“我妒忌什么，我看你最喜欢的还是我的老二。告诉我宝贝，这五年来你是不是把每个跟你上床的人都看成是我的替身？”安纳金松开手指放过了欧比旺，心急如焚地注视着欧比旺吐出阴茎垂下脖子剧烈咳嗽，闪亮的银丝挂在他的龟头和欧比旺的嘴唇之间，安纳金拍了拍大腿，“过来，到这儿来，坐到我腿上。”

片刻后欧比旺站了起来，眼睛仍泛着红脸上满是乱糟糟的泪水。他岔开两条腿抱住安纳金的肩膀骑上去，感觉臀缝里的入口正对着那根满是前液和口水的湿淋淋肉棍。

“因为我就是那样，”这时安纳金吻了吻他，望着他的眼睛一只手轻轻捧住他的侧脸，“我没有一天不在想你，想你是怎么吻我，睡着时怎么趴进我怀里，笑起来怎么用眼神勾人，”他用欧比旺最喜欢的方式揉抓着饱满挺翘的臀瓣带动着他缓慢向下，“我想操你，想一直操你，想跟你再拍十卷录像带，我们和好吧欧比旺——”

欧比旺坐了下去，他坐到了底，感觉身体像是被肉刃一把贯穿，哽咽着搂紧了手臂里的脖子小声啜泣，膝盖颤抖着几乎整个人完全攀到安纳金身上，由着一双手托起他的屁股轻轻摇摆。

“啊……啊，慢一点……”

他颤着嗓音恳求，感觉那根无比了解他的肉棒次次都瞄准了深藏体内的敏感。欧比旺渐渐忍不住自己也动起来，在安纳金挺腰相送的同时扭腰下沉，甬道使力缩紧，好像恨不得把柱身下面的双球也吸进去。

“噢宝贝，骑我，我喜欢你这样抱得我紧紧的，我喜欢你欧比旺， **我爱你** ——”安纳金突然说，搂着欧比旺的腰一个翻身，迅速拉高了包裹着皮靴的两条大腿朝两侧打开。他沉下腰把滑出大半的阴茎猛地用力齐根没入，让欧比旺尖叫着被他钉进床垫浑身潮红不自觉地抽搐，直戳上小腹的勃起倏地抖动没经过触碰也渗出了几滴透明黏液。

然后安纳金开始撞。

“我快要到了，”他呼哧着粗喘说，“见鬼！你咬得这么紧，是想让我射到哪？”他伸出一只手握住欧比旺的性器沾了把顶端的前液抹上柱身快速揉搓，“射进你的屁股里，身上，还是你的脸？”

欧比旺几乎喘不过气，他哭叫着揪紧床单。

“不要，不要射进去…你知道我讨厌清洗你的精液！”他断断续续地抽泣着说，嗓音忽然一个拔高痉挛着射了出来，白色的污浊霎时弄脏整片腹部。安纳金紧跟着松开手里的性器又狠狠撞击十几下也拔了出去，跪在床上一边手淫一边往前挪动，很快便把昨晚上虽射过两次但依然又多又浓的精液对准欧比旺喷了一脸。

欧比旺闭着眼躺在床上发出呻吟，然后扭过头在安纳金射完以后意犹未尽地想将阴茎捅进他嘴里延长快感时张开嘴唇。

他顺从地把残留在柱身里的最后一滴也吸干净，让安纳金低吟着沉醉了好一会儿，手指轻轻挑开那张湿淋淋的眼罩从他脸上脱了下来。

“所以，你爱我吗？要不要考虑和我复合，我最最亲爱的曾经的恋人。”安纳金喘着气从欧比旺嘴里退出低头吻他，欧比旺回应了，并且盘算着什么跃跃欲试地朝他眨了眨眼。

“如果我说不爱的话你会更粗暴地操我吗？”

安纳金忍不住勾起嘴角笑了出来。

“如果那就是你的答案的话，宝贝，我建议你从现在开始为你的屁股祈祷——”

 

 

一个月后，当安纳金和欧比旺又一次同时出现在那家餐厅，手牵着手走到帕德梅和萨婷面前的时候，座位里的两位女士只是很平静地互相看了一眼。

“早告诉你我就知道他只对金发碧眼感兴趣，口味可是相当直男。”

“而金发碧眼的那位只喜欢钓年龄小自己一倍的凯子。感谢上帝他们又搞到了一起，有时候我们真的只需要几瓶香槟就能拯救世界。”


End file.
